


Pushchair Problems

by OfMonstersAndWerewolves



Series: Curious Archer: Bits and Bobs [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Present Tense, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndWerewolves/pseuds/OfMonstersAndWerewolves
Summary: Tumblr Reblog Scene: Killian tries to assemble a pushchair.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers, Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Curious Archer: Bits and Bobs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703968
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Pushchair Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick scene I posted in a Tumblr reblog from about a month back or so. Rated T only for brief swearing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Killian offers to open the pushchair. Five minutes later and he’s still at it. Alice meanwhile is holding the baby, encouraging him on. Robin’s just stood there watching the attempt unfold, potentially secretly filming the entire thing to show Henry later.

“Do you want help with that, Papa?”

“No, no, I’ve got this! I’ll have it sorted in a jiffy.”

Another five minutes later and Alice gives Robin a look, and she just walks over to him, grabs the pushchair and instantly has it assembled.

“I uh, I... loosened it... for you,” he says, despite knowing full well a pushchair isn’t a jar of fuckin’ pickles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay safe wherever you are!


End file.
